One Fine Day
by Jetzelda
Summary: Olette gets bored one day without anyone around. And then she happens to run into a certain Organization member. DemyxXOlette Just good old slight crack. Another Commission.


Olette sighed as she sat in the Usual spot. She was on the couch, leaned over with her elbows propped on her knees, and her chin propped in both hands.

She was B-O-R-E-D, bored.

Hayner and Pence got detention for a prank they pulled earlier in class. They painted all the classrooms pink and purple. It was funny, but being funny didn't get them out of detention. So Olette had the next three days after school alone.

She sighed and leaned back against the couch. She had read all of her boos. She couldn't get more from the library since it was closed for remodeling. She had seen everything in theaters, and TV wasn't nearly as fun as theaters without friends anyways.

Olette sighed again. Hanging out with Fuu would normally be somewhat of an option. Seifer didn't have a problem with her when she wasn't around Hayner or Pence. Men's pride and big egos and all that. But that group had gone to the beach for the rest of the day.

She finally stood up. She didn't want to sit around and mope all day. She was going to get some ice cream. That wasn't as fun without friends either, but she wanted some form of comfort, even if it meant comfort food.

She walked through the orange and yellow drenched streets of Twilight Town. It had been her home for as long as she could remember. She loved it. It made her feel safe. But it was a small town, and she felt alone when no one was around.

She stopped in the market and purchased some sea salt ice cream. She took the cover off and strolled down the street, idly licking at it. Even ice cream didn't seem to be cheering her up. She sighed again, staring down at her ice cream.

"What'd the ice cream do?"

Olette blinked and looked up. In front of her stood a tall person. Really tall. Taller then Rai. But this person was skinnier. Hayner skinny. All he wore was a black cloak, the hood up over his head, obstructing from her view. The only reason she assumed him to be a who was the lack of breast curves. It could be a really flat chested woman, but the voice also hinted to the male variety.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot that he had asked her a question. "Um…I'm sorry, what?"

The man huffed. "I asked what has the ice cream done to you. You're staring at it like it ruined your day."

Olette frowned. "Oh, no, the ice cream didn't do anything. I was just thinking."

"Apparently not about anything good."

"No, I just feel alone." She sighed. "None of my friends are around, so I can't hang out with anyone."

"Oh, I see. That sucks." Then man reached up and rubbed his chin. Then he dropped his fist in his hand, like he got an idea. "Why don't I hang out with you then? I've finished all my other work for the day."

Olette blinked. "Um, no offense, but I don't know you."

"Oh, that's right, where are my manners?" He pulled down his head, revealing blond hair upturned into a mohawk with enough left over to make a mullet and teal eyes. "My name's Demyx."

Olette frowned. "That doesn't exactly make me know you." She pointed out.

Demyx merely shrugged. "So? I'm bored, you're bored. We can sit and talk, or explore or something. Whatever you feel like doing."

Olette tilted her head as she mulled it over. He didn't _seem_ dangerous. And maybe she could make him a bit useful. She had always wanted to go explore the Haunted Mansion outside of town, but she was too scared to do it alone. And Hayner and Pence were too scared to go just with her. And Seifer was scared, but he wouldn't admit it, and he was way too stubborn to ask Hayner's group to go with them.

She smiled. "Alright, I know what we can do." She looked up at Demyx. "Alright, I want you to take me to the Haunted Mansion on the other side of the forest."

Demyx frowned. "Why would you possibly want me to take you there?"

Olette smiled sweetly. "Because no one else will! And I want to see it! Please?" Olette gave Demyx the best set up puppy dog sad eyes she had. They always worked on Hayner, and even Seifer some days.

And she was in luck, because they worked on Demyx too. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, fine, I guess it couldn't hurt." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Olette squealed and glomped him. "Thank you Demyx!"

The teen blushed and tried pushing her off. "Okay! Okay! Let go please!"

Olette detached herself, confused. "You're not Aphephobic are you?"

"What? No. It's just embarrassing to be hugged by a girl….No offense." His cheeks were dusted a light pink.

Olette giggled. "I see. Well, alright then." She held out her hand. "Now let's go!"

Demyx took her hand and led her on foot through the town and out into the dark woods. Olette was normally frightened out here, even with Hayner and the others. But for some reason, being out here with Demyx made her feel loads better.

They came to the Iron Gate fences of the mansions, with the large, ornately decorated lock. Olette walked up and tugged at it, frowning. "Locked. I forgot." She looked up, the gate was too high for her to climb, not to mention the points at the top made her nervous of slipping. She sighed. "Well, I guess I can't go in, thanks anyways Demyx."

The tall blond frowned. He had been reluctant to come, but now he felt bad that she was disappointed. He suddenly got an idea. "I can get us in."

Olette looked up in surprise. "Really? How?"

Demyx grinned. "It's a secret. You have to close your eyes."

Olette didn't understand, and was rather skeptical. But none the less, she closed he eyes. "And cover your eyes! No peeking!" Olette huffed, but used both hands to cover her eyes.

Demyx grinned and took her gently by the crook of her arm. He summoned up a portal, and pulled her through it. When they came out, they were in front of the gates of the mansion. He watched the portal completely dissipate before speaking. "Okay, you can look now."

Olette was _really_ skeptical now. They had barely taken six steps. She pulled her hands away, opened her eyes, and then gasped. "Oh…" She looked up at the large doors, they looked better up here than through the gates. She smiled and Demyx. "I don't know what you just did, but thank you!" She hugged him again.

"Gah!" Demyx's face turned bright red. "No hugging! No hugging!"

Olette giggled and released him. "Alright then." She pushed the large doors opened and went in.

It was different than she imagined. She expected everything to be nice and in order and dusty, not destroyed and mostly smashed. She frowned and looked around. "…Wow. What happened here?"

Demyx shrugged. "No one really knows." He said casually. "That's one of the reasons they say it's haunted."

Olette nodded. She peeked into one room, it was smashed up as well. The other room was blocked. So she went upstairs. One room was a large library, with all sorts f interesting books. She wanted to take one, but she didn't want to anger the spirits, if there were any. The other door was locked.

She went back down to where Demyx was with a sigh. "Well, it doesn't seem to be haunted in a bad way."

Demyx rose a brow. "How do you figure that?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"….You like horror movies don't you."

"I do." She smiled at Demyx. The male suppressed a shiver.

"Whatever, are you done?"

Olette nodded, coming over. "Yeah, it's kinda disappointing, but I'm done. There isn't much to see." She came over. "Now for a thank you."

Demyx backed up. "Whoa whoa! I said no hugs!"

Olette sighed. "Fine. Lean down and close your eyes."

Demyx looked at her suspiciously, but he supposed he owed it to her since he made her close her eyes. He closed his eyes and bent over. "Now what?" He felt something soft brush against his cheek, and he heard a giggle.

It took a few seconds to put two and two together. He stood straight, eyes wide, and holding his cheek. His face turned red. "Did…Did you just kiss me?"

Olette giggled again. "You never said anything about kissing." She turned and skipped to the front door, humming happily. Today didn't turn out so bad after all.


End file.
